Take It All Back
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: When things get heated between friends, things are said and feelings are hurt. Can said feelings be healed though? That just depends on how deep that bond is.


Mistakes, no matter who you are or where you come from we all make them. For some make the mistakes of either doing something they shouldn't have done or saying certain words that would cause another hurt on an emotional level. Which is what this story is about. For up on top of the Jade palaces roof, sat Master Tigress who was starring up at the single light source the black sky above her had to offer her. Said light source being the full moon itself, which shined its pale light onto her body along with the clothes she was wearing. Which was a black training vest with orange leaf patterns along with some black training sweats. And while she sat up there, silent as can be, one of her comrades who was Po who wore his stitched pants, seemed to be in the same state with her, as he was all alone in his room. His butt sitting on his small bed while he had his head held down and paws clenched onto his legs. A look of pain along with sorrow spread across his face. One must ask though, what happened that could bring these two warriors of such strong heart and mind to such a state? Well, all we need to do is look back to the last hour, to find our answer.

 **One hour before now**

 _As per usual after training, the Warriors all sat together in the kitchen. Eating a delicious meal cooked by Po which like usual was a steaming pot of noodles along with a pan full of toasty dumplings. Unlike most nights of this routine though, a conversation was brought up. Not just any kind of conversation but one that was both personal and deep. For the Warriors began to talk about their pasts and how much they missed old friends and family. However, things took a turn for the worst after Tigress scuffed when Po was talking about his past._

 _"What was that Tigress?" Po asked, a little angry by the tigers interruption._

 _"It's exactly how it was panda." Tigress told him bluntly, glaring at him with a bit of hatred in her eyes. Something the others caught onto quickly._

 _"Ok guys, let's just calm down. Why don't we just change the subject." Viper suggested with a smile. Trying her best to make sure a fight wouldn't ensue ensue between her friends._

 _"Just hang on a minute Viper. Why are acting so rude here Tigress? All I'm doing is just telling my story here like everyone else has." Po said, getting up from his seat as he returned the look Tigress was giving him. When he stood up though, Tigress did the same._

 _"Yeah that may be, but you're acting like your life has been so hard. I mean compared to us you've had it easy. Unlike you, we've had to work hard all our lives. Things weren't just handed to us." Tigress snapped, her voice raising to a yell. When Po heard this, his paws became fists._

 _"Excuse me! You think I've had it easy. I don't even know where I came from. I don't even have a single memory of my mom and dad. For the longest time I cried myself to sleep because people called me worthless and so much more. Oh yeah Tigress, I've had it easy. I honestly thought things changed between us after I defeated Tai lung, but I guess I was wrong to think that Hu?" Po asked sadly, as his breathing became heavy with all the motions that was bustling in his mind._

 _"Maybe you were panda. Maybe you were. Also, just for the record. Having a memory of your parents abandoning you isn't exactly a memory someone wants to have." Tigress stated with a growl, before she walked out of the room. After she did, the whole room became silent with everyone except Po looking at each other with worry in their eyes._

 _"What Just happened?" Mantis asked softly, looking at Monkey who shook his head._

 _"I don't know, but are you ok Po?" Crane asked the panda gently. Who closed his eyes and turned his back to everyone before he started his leave from the kitchen. Before he could fully leave though, he looked back to the others and said just one thing._

 _"I'm going to my room, please no one disturb me." He then left for his room while the tiger herself headed up onto the roof to get some fresh air from the whole ordeal that just happened between her and Po._

 **Back to the present**

"Why did she say that? Why does she still hate me?" Po asked with sorrow in his voice, tears now beginning to fall from his Sade jade green eyes and onto his paws.

"I thought, with the bow she gave me I earned her respect. That I had earned her acceptance. I thought, I thought." Po sobbed, raising his paws from his legs and brought them up to his eyes. Where they started to become wet from all the water. It was then Po slowly fell onto the bed with his back, the moon now shining onto him from his open window. Little did he know though, it was from that open window it didn't just let the light in but it also allowed his loud sobs to escape into the air. Air that brought said sobs to the ears of Tigress.

"Po." Was all Tigress could say, turning her head in the direction of where she could hear him crying. And as she continued to listen to the cries she knew she brought on, she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth tightly together.

"Tigress, y-you stupid tiger. You let your feelings get the best of you again, and look what happened." Tigress said to herself, her paws turning into fists while her face turned to anger. Water now to beginning to fall from her eyes and onto her paws.

"He just wants you to accept him as a friend. As a comrade, yet you keep pushing him away. Why do you keep doing that? Is it because you don't want to accept the fact he's worked as hard as you? Or is it because you don't want to acknowledge he's just like you in so many ways? What is it?" Tigress asked herself repeatedly, feeling her heart pound with pain like it did when she was a cub in the midst of loneliness.

The two then continued to let out their feelings on themselves, both of their minds racing on what to do or what would happen in the near future. Such as would he ever gain her acceptance? Could he forgive her if she apologized? Would they still be friends? Would the other leave due to this night? Those and more were the questions their minds raised. After forty minutes though, one of the cries slowly stopped and turned into silence which was Pos. When she could no longer hear his cries, Tigress opened her eyes and stood from her seat.

"Did he cry himself to sleep?" She wandered, wiping her eyes before she began to walk to the edge of the roof. Once she did, she dug her claws into the wall and began to climb down until she came to Pos window. Where she saw Po laying on his back quietly and from the way he was breathing, he had indeed cried himself to sleep. Now knowing he did, Tigress felt even more awful in her words but soon jumped into his room and stood over him.

"P-Po, I-I'm." She struggled, trying to say the words she never really had to say in her life. It was only after she removed his paws from eyes though and saw just how wet his paws and eyes were, found the strength to say what she knew she had to say.

"I'm so sorry for the words I said to you. I want to take it all back." Tigress softly said, slowly sitting on the pandas bed. After she did, she looked down at him and took his left paw with her right paw. Clenching it tightly.

"You have worked hard Po, and I realize it's my arrogance that didn't let you in, in the first place. I know now though I do respect you and will always consider you a comrade who will help and who I would die for. Just like I know you would for me and everyone else. But I don't know why I just said all this to you, considering I doubt you've heard anything I've said to you." Tigress chuckled with a smile turning her head away. That smile however soon turned to shock when she felt the pandas paw squeeze back on hers. Making her look back at the panda who had a smile on his face.

"Don't worry Tigress, I heard it all. For even when I'm asleep, your voice always seems to keep my ears awake. I'm glad I've gained your acceptance and let me say I'm sorry to." Po gently said, keeping his eyes closed. Knowing the tiger just wanted to hear his words and feeling how wet her paws were didn't want him to see how soft she was being at the moment.

"Thank you Po, and don't worry about it. Let's just put it behind us and move on, like friends do." Tigress stated, closing her eyes while keeping her grip on the pandas paw who nodded his head.

"I'd like that Tigress. I mean, I'd like that my friend." The two then stayed in their positions all night long. Not to upset their master or to make a statement. It was because on that night, they needed to heal the wounds that were made but also they just needed to feel the warmth and companionship of a true...friend.

 **Hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
